


Better Than Ice Cream

by CamCam



Category: Castle
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/pseuds/CamCam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was definitely here, making the ice-cream sellers very happy.</p>
<p>Well, the ice-cream seller and those who bought said ice-cream like kids, flanneling couples or some NYPD detective. For the third time this week, Javier was waiting for his partner near the ice-cream truck while Kevin was buying a chocolate corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> So this is my participation for the August Fic Challenge that you can find here : ryspositoficchallenge.tumblr.com  
> Shannon is really sweet and a huge Rysposito fan and she deserves some fics to read. Unfortunately my writing is bad but I still tried to do something for her. Sorry for any mistakes (and for the title. I really suck at this).

Summer was definitely here. For the past weeks, the sun has been shining all over the streets of New York, pushing the inhabitants to seek the cool air under the trees or in the acclimatized places, pulled everything looking like long sleeves in the closet and making the ice-cream sellers very happy.

Well, the ice-cream seller and those who bought said ice-cream like kids, flanneling couples or some NYPD detective. For the third time this week, Javier was waiting for his partner near the ice-cream truck while Kevin was buying a chocolate corner.

 

 

“ You could at least change the flavor”, said Esposito when Ryan finally came back.

"Why would I do that ? Chocolate is the best, no need to waste a perfectly good ice-cream with some weird flavor combo."

"Because it's boring, that's why." "Then be my guest and take a bacon ice-cream."

"This can't exist. It's against the law of nature."

"And yet, there it is."

 

Rysposito was still disgusted by this discovery when they arrived at the station and was trying to understand who in earth would like to eat salmon-flavored ice-cream and his face when confused was even better than chocolate for Kevin - not that he would ever admit it. Unfortunately for him, Rysposito dropped his totally-not-cute expression when Beckett came to them with a new case. The ice-cream - as horrible as they could be - were forgotten and the team was in research mode in no time.

 

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Javier saw his partner stepping out the elevator, licking his fingers of, he could guess it, remain of iced-chocolate. Trying to convince himself he was definitely not staring at those long fingers and the bit of tongue he could see, the detective went back to his screen to look at the criminal record of their new suspect.

The days went by in a frustrating atmosphere when all their leads were leading to nowhere and they couldn't find a damn clue. Ryan and Castle had leaved to get some drugstore footage while Beckett and Esposito were trying to find something useful in the victim's life. It was already late and the precinct was mostly quiet. Irritated, Javier put his head in his hands and sighted, wishing they could find something to make them feel better. He didn't hear the elevator nor the foot step of his two friends until something was put in front of him. He looked at to see a cup of chocolate ice-cream in his desk and the same one in Ryan's hand.

 

"I can understand when it's hot and we're walking on the park but here and now, seriously ?"

" We need a little cheer up. What's better than ice-cream for that ?"

 

Esposito was ready to reply with a list of better things but then saw his partner's expectant face and shut his mouth. After all, a bit of chocolate couldn't make the day worst. So he took the cup with a nod and ate it in a companionable silence with Kevin. And as much as it hurt him to say it, he did actually felt better after and they all come back to their case with a new rush of energy.

 

* * *

 

 

 The next day found them with a new suspect in custody and a stack of evidences good enough to bring the murder in jail for the newt thirty years. Beckett congratulated her team before sending them back home to catch up some well deserved sleep.

 

"Want to come play some Madness ?" Ryan asked while leaving the building.

"Sure. I just have to get some things before. I'll be at your place in thirty," answered Esposito.

 

With a nod, they got in their respective cars and leaved the precinct. Javier went back home to shower and put some nicer clothes. He didn't even know while he was doing it since most of the time they didn't bother to change before playing but for some reason, he wanted to look nice for Kevin ; which was stupid. Kevin has seen him bruised, bloody, sweaty, dirty and more, in all the ways he could think of - well maybe except one way but that was not the point (or was it ?) - so he really didn't need to do that.

Yet here he was in front of Ryan's door, holding a  _Morgenstern's Finest Ice Cream_ bag. He didn't wait for Kevin to open after knocking and just went trough the door like usual.

"Hey bro, I almost thought you had forgotten where I live."

"Yeah, sorry, took me more time than I expected."

"To get this pretty ? I can understand," Kevin said with a wink.

 

Javier huffed but couldn't hide his pleased smile.

 

"What did you bring ?" asked Kevin, looking for beers in the fridge.

"Ice-cream."

"You, you brought ice-cream even if we're not walking in the park on a warm day ? Who are you and what have you done to Javier Esposito ?"

"Just shut up and eat," mumbled Esposito.

"Well I think I have the right to be surprised, don't you think ? When you always tell me that... Wait, is it from  _Morgenstern's Finest Ice Cream_ ? Did you go all the way here to bought this ?"

"No, Ryan, I only went to bought one of their bag, then I bought some ice-cream near the corner of the street and put in in there," answered Javier.

"Stop with the sarcasm, Javi, it's like, the best ice-cream of New-York and you don't even like ice-cream this much !"

"But you do," was the simply answer he got.

"Yes but..."

 

 

Ryan stopped his sentence when a thought occurred him.

 

"You like me," he said.

"We are friends for years and you only catch up that now ? How the hell did you even become detective ?"

"No, I mean, you took the time to dress up and to get me the best ice-cream in the city. You knew it would please me. Did you do it because you wanted to make this a date ?"

 

Did he ?

Why did he dress up and bought food he knew Kevin would droll over, why did he looked at his partner while he was licking his fingers, why the need to be sure he was okay at every moment given, why the constant glances, why the smiles when Kevin said things, why the fond eyes-roll when he did stupid things or followed Castle's crazy theories, why this feeling of happiness when they were together ?

Maybe he wanted to make it a date. The only thing he was sure of is that he wanted to make Kevin happy. The rest didn't really mattered, so that was the answer he gave to his partner.

 

"Okay," replied simply Ryan before sitting down and starting the game.

 

They were a few minutes in the battle when Kevin said 

 

"You know, it would still have worked if you had come here in your work clothes and cheap ice-cream, or even nothing."

"Nah, I really wanted that ice-cream."

"Why ? You didn't even like it that much," he said while taking a spoonful in the pot.

"True. But I bet I will love the taste on you."

 

Kevin chocked on his spoon of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short and not really good, but I wanted to do something for you so there it is !


End file.
